


timaeusTestified [TT] fell hard for golothogasTerror [GT]

by GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hetero, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa/pseuds/GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only supposed to hang out for their siblings... what happened?<br/>(Made for Marz but yeah decided to upload it here C: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	timaeusTestified [TT] fell hard for golothogasTerror [GT]

“Yea, bro, he’s Jade’s brother.” Dave said as he walked down the street with his brother standing directly next to him. They both had their shades on, and their usual outfits that they wore; Dirk with his baseball cap shirt and Dave with his record shirt. Dave had headphones on and was playing Skrillex while Dirk was playing with his My Little Pony bracelets.  
Dave looked down at his red converse while he shoved his hands in his pockets, making his shoulders go up a little in a shrug. “Jade said that her brother’s not busy anymore for now and that he would get along with you.” He did one of those hair flips to add on to his cool look. They were getting many eyes. I mean, who wouldn’t turn their attention to these two hot bad-ass motherfuckers walking down the streets with their shades and skinny jeans so tight you can see every detail of their legs?  
Dirk just nodded as a response. They were on their way to visit Dave’s best friend who also had some company that she said would “be great company for dirk!!! :)”. “I’m trusting you, little man.”  
They soon arrived to Jade’s house where she lived with her grandfather and her brother. Dirk was kicking a baseball they had found next to a school that they passed when they arrived. Jade was standing on her porch, wearing her usual skirt and atom shirt. She was leaning inside of her door talking to someone. Surely, it couldn’t be Grandpa Harley because he’s always in the basement.  
Dave nudged his brother on the arm to get his attention. When Dirk looked at his brother, all that he got was a nod towards Jade who was pulling someone out. Dirk crossed his arms, about ready to start judging the person but when he got a look at them, he took a sharp inhale of air and couldn’t breathe. Heat rose to his cheeks when he saw the other being dragged lazily out the door by a shorter girl. He was maybe half a head taller than Jade with tan skin and those dark freckles. Dirk had freckles too, but they weren’t as… god he couldn’t even describe them. He never really cared much for freckles on anybody else except for maybe Dave, but he only would use the words their mom would say about his freckles whenever he’d get insecure and self-hated; Freckles are kisses from the sun.  
“Hi, Dave!” Said a cheery and obviously excited voice. Dave nodded at her with a half-smile on his face as he walked up the steps to her porch. She swung her arms around him for a hug and he just hugged her back half-heartedly.  
Jade eventually let go of her tight squeeze on Dave and smiled at Dirk, grabbing the tan boy’s arm and pulling him off the porch and in front of Dirk. The boy had glasses that looked a bit like that one geek homo that Dave and Jade and Rose were always with. Egderp or whatever.  
Dave leaned against the railing on the wooden porch and took his headphones off and into his pocket while Jade stepped right in front of Dirk with that usual toothy grin she always had on whenever she came over with Rose to hang out with Dave.  
“This is Jake!” The black-haired girl said and patted the boy’s back. He looked down at her and chuckled before holding a hand out towards Dirk. “Yeah, I’m Jake.” He said and smiled.  
There was something about his voice that made Dirk’s freckles mix with a hint of a blush. He wanted to say it was somewhat of his light Australian accent (headcanon), but it most likely wasn’t. “I’m Dirk.” He replied in his low voice that had a mix of a Chicagoan accent and a Boston accent.  
Jade turned at Dave and ran up the porch, almost tripping over her laces as she stomped a foot over each step. She quickly stood up straight and waved at Jake before stepping halfway inside. “Jake, me and Dave are going to be on the computer, call if you need us!” She said and skipped the rest of the way inside.  
Well, now they were alone. Just the two of them. Alone. Dirk had his hands awkwardly in his pockets and was looking down at his orange converse. “So, you’re Jade’s brother?” Dirk asked and slowly began making his way around to their backyard, following Jake.  
Jake nodded. “Yeah, just don’t spend too much time here or with her.” He certainly didn’t share the same tone as her. His voice was so different compared to hers. She had a high, preppy voice and Jake had a deep, sexy accent.  
Dirk examined Jake a little from behind and damn, did he have a fine ass. And he had some muscle too. And don’t even bring up his skin color and his hair and his glasses and his eyes and shit.  
Dirk needed to stop staring at him before his brother or Jade see and start fraking out and calling him a gay or a homosexual. Dirk Strider is not a homosexual. He is as straight as a ruler. If he was ever caught staring at a guy like this…  
“So do you play?” Jake asked, kicking a soccer ball around and somehow managed to start kicking it in the air with his knees and his head and shoulders. He was smiling and obviously having a grand time with the black and white sphere.  
“Nah,” Dirk walked over to him, taking his hands out of his pocket. “I play lacrosse.” He was going to go on about how he also wrestles and plays football but got interrupted by the ball going so high that it covered the sun from his sight and started making its way down. He kneed the ball when it reached a perfect height right at Jake who hit it with his head and back to Dirk who got it with his chest and a kick of his foot.  
It went back and forth with the ball for a while but Dirk eventually lost his cool and missed the ball, letting it dramatically drop to the ground. Jake looked up at a blushing Dirk and shrugged. “Oh well, I guess it just got tired.” Dirk chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Uh me and Dave should probably get going…” Dirk said and scratched the back of his head.  
Jake smiled and nodded, beginning to make his way inside to go get him and Jade. “See ya another time?” He asked and pretended like he was shooting two hand guns at him.  
“Uh yeah. I’ll text you or pester you or something. Later bro.” Dirk said, waving and heading off to the front yard where Dave was standing, waiting for his brother.  
“Sup?” Dave nodded at his brother who was shaking lightly and blushing like a fool. “Woah what the fuck happened you look like some kind of Chihuahua thing in the freezing cold.” The younger Strider said, chuckling lightly.  
“Shut up.” Dirk rolled his eyes behind his anime shades and chuckled himself too. “That Jake guy, he seems pretty cool.” He started to make his way home, letting Dave catch up.  
“Yea?” Dave looked at his brother, almost about to smile.  
Dirk just simply nodded. “Yea.”


End file.
